Hinata's Sleepover!
by Kiki'sVampireLove94
Summary: Neji has invited over all of the guys to Hinata's original girl's night in! What could happen after Hinata meets Naruto after 3 years? Read to find out! Naruhina, Sakuralee, Teneji,and Inochoji!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a story about a sleepover gone wrong! OH NO!

There all older now, so Saskue is still missing. Everyone is here but the sand and everyone's sensei.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Ino, Choji, Shikimaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Neji, and Tenten.

DISCLAIMER: Look, if I was the creater of Naruto why would I writeing in english?. . . Anyway I dont own Naruto or its characters.

'Thinging.'

"Taking."

_Flashback._

--

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!"

". . . We need dip?"

"Before that!''

Sakura looked confused Hinata never had never shouted before. 'Oh, well,' Sakura thought, 'Never say never.'

"Oh, yeah were having a sleepover at your house, with the boys, but don't worry they'll go home before it gets too late- Hinata you look green!"

"Will you guys be there?"

"Of course!"

"By the way, who thought of this?"

"Neji."

'Great, now I know who to kill in his sleep.'

--

Hinata had changed in the past 2 and a half years. She was braver, talller, she had filled out in all of the right places, (A.N.: K you really needed to know.), and her hair was to the small of her back.

Her biggest acomplishment was that she beat Neji, now a jounin!

_"Neji!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs. She began her new justu- she didn't even thing of a name of it yet!_

_She began turning so fast, too fast. _

_Chakra began forming a ball around Hinata all Neji could do was stare. Hinata thrust her hands forward, the ball of chakra shot forward toward Neji moving as quick as lightning. Before Neji could even think about moving the ball of chakra engulfed itself around Neji sucking out all of the chakra that he had left._

_"How?" He wispered as he fell unconscious._

_"I did it. . . I finally beat Neji!" She laughed, it was over all of the tormenting from her father, the embaressment when everyone told her how much better her sister was from her. It was all over._

"Or so I thought. . ." Hinata sighed.

"What did you say Hinata?" Sakura asked as she pulled another curling roll out of Hinata's hair. All of the girls were over giving each other makeovers before the boys showed up.

"Thinkin' about Naruto huh?" Tenten asked with a smirk. She wore a hot pink baby-doll dress with black thigh-highs, no shoes.

"No! . . . Have any of you seen him yet?"

"No, but I hear he's got all the girls swooning." Ino said as she started to paint Tenten's nails silver. She had gotten ready at home wearing a purple tube dress.

Sakura tsked under her breath, "Remember what he looked like before he went off to train, he wasn't really even that good looking!"

Hinata wanted to defend Naruto, but shut her mouth before she said something they could use against her in a game of _Truth or Dare_, or something.

"Hinata you look georgous!" ,gushed Ino. After Sakura pined the last strand of hair in place.

Hinata got up from her vanity to look in the mirror.

"Wow," she wispered. Hinata was wearing a black mini-dress. The bust was covered with black sequins while the bottom half was a beautiful flowy material. Her hair was half up, half down in large ringlets. Her make-up was dressy, but not over the top. Her eyes were a mix of gold and silver and her lips were nude with clear gloss.

Sakura was fantastic at makeovers!

"I think I see Lee at the door," Sakura said. She jumped up and down letting her blue satin flow like the ocean.

"Let's do this thing," Hinata said smiling. I want Naruto to see me now.

--

Author's notes:

So what did you thing good, bad, stop writing stories you suck anything!?

Please write and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: This is a story about a sleepover gone wrong! OH NO!

There all older now, so Saskue is still missing. Everyone is here but the sand and everyone's sensei.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Ino, Choji, Shikimaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Neji, and Tenten.

DISCLAIMER: Look, if I was the creater of Naruto why would I writing in English?. . . Anyway I don't own Naruto or its characters.

'Thinging.'

"Taking."

_Flashback._

PS. I got a review from _overlordofnobodies_ about what the other girls are wearing. So I wont be mean and tell u!

Tenten is fashioning a hot-pink baby-doll dress with black thigh-high tights. Since this is a sleepover/party they aren't wearing any shoes.

Sakura is wearing a ocean blue halter dress.

Ino is sporting a purple tube dress with silver leggings.

I hope I explained there outfits ok enough! Tell me if you need anymore information. R AND R!

--

Hinata opened the door to a very large group of shinobi.

Neji was the first one threw the door giving Hinata a one-armed hug and kissing Tenten on the cheek. Next was Lee carrying different brands of 2 liters sodas. Then Kiba hugging Hinata and carrying bags of groceries, after came Shino who nodded his head to Hinata not taking his coat off like the others. Hinata mentally giggled, Shino was so predictable. Then came Shikimaru with Choji, Skikimaru waved at Hinata while Choji stared after the large bags of chips.

Then came Naruto.

He looked so handsome in well . . . something not orange. He looked so handsome in dark-wash jeans, a black fitted tee and a black blazer.

"Hi," he said as he took in Hinata's party dress. 'She looks so pretty. When did she start looking like this?"

"Hi there," Hinata said with all of the confidence she could muster. She shut the door.

"How are you, it's been a long time?" Naruto said. He was starting to get tongue tied.

She smiled. "Great and how are you?" she asked.

"Good, good."

Hinata mentally cursed. 'How come he's stareing? Do I look like a slut? Oh no!"

Hinata turned to the room. 'How come they're all suddenly whistling? Were they listening in?'

"Come on everyone let's go to the game room." Hinata said trying to get to be alone with a mirror to check her make-up.

Everyone followed Neji and the girls while Hinata hung back to check herself out in the hallway mirror.

'I look decent enough, maybe he was expecting the old me?' Hinata thought.

Hinata followed everyone to the game room to find Neji putting in the movie, _Saw_.

"I'm going to make popcorn, butter ok?"

"I'll go with you," said Tenten

As soon as they were out of earshot Tenten started gushing about Naruto.

"OMG! Did you see the way he was looking at you, he's so in love I knew if you got out of those pastels you would look fierce!"

"Really you think so?"

"Totally! Black is your color!"

"No, no about Naruto and the eyes thing!"

"Well duh! He couldnt keep his eyes off of you!"

"Good. It seemed a little awkward."

They reached the kitchen to find Choji digging into a bag of chips.

Hinata and Tenten started laughing hysterically at the look on Choji's face when he got caught.

After Hinata and was Tenten finished making popcorn all three of them went back into the game room to hear Lee scream like a girl. The girls and Choji cracked up all over again.

Hinata took a enormous bowl to over to where Naruto was sitting laughing at the movie.

"Popcorn?" Hinata offered.

"Sure," he said grabbing a huge handful Hinata did the same.

"So what's this movie about again?" Hinata asked looking at the strange masked man.

"Who knows? It's so stupid that it's funny," he said laughing again.

Hinata laughed with him to look confident although she wanted to puke!

"Hey, who has seen this movie?" asked Neji who looked bored.

"Me," said almost everyone.

"Let's play _truth or dare_," said Sakura.

"Sure let's go to my room," said Neji turning on the lights and rewinding the tape.

Once they were in Neji's room which looked more like a weapons gallery, they sat down in a circle.

"So this is how the other half lives," said Naruto at Neji's room which was as big as a gymnasium.

Hinata laughed. He had no idea.

"Who's first?" asked Tenten.

"NOT IT!" everyone but Lee screamed.

"Darn it!" he muttered under his breath.

"OK, Lee. Truth or Dare?" asked Ino.

"Dare, I'm ready for the _youthful _challenge!"

"STOP SAYING YOUTHFUL!" they shouted in unison.

"Okay, your dare is to never wear those slippers ever again! There a fashion disaster!" said Tenten (the self-proclaimed qween of fashion!)

Lee sadly removed the squirel themed fuzzy slippers.

"Okay Tenten, Truth or dare?" Lee asked.

"Truth, there's no telling what you guy's are going to do to me."

"Do you and Neji _go out_?" he asked looking as if he really didn't know they had been going out for about three months now. And he was the only one who didn't know it. He still thought when he caught Tenten and Neji making out that Neji was preforming C.P.R.

Tenten looked around and acted as if she were really embarrassed.

"Lee please don't make me answer that!"

The girls and guys started giggling.

"Yes, you must!" he said looking triumphant making everyone laugh harder.

"Yes, we do go out."

"Oh, Tenten." Neji said. Making everyone laugh even harder.

"N-Neji!"

They kissed very passionately. Making everyone but Lee start laughing uncontrolably.

"Now Naruto, it's your turn." Sakura said.

--

I hope that was long enough for ya!

Please read and review!

P.S. Even if you don't have an account you can still review for free! Just letting you guys know!

See you in the next chapter!

Bye-bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: This is a story about a sleepover gone wrong! OH NO!

There all older now, so Saskue is still missing. Everyone is here but the sand and everyone's sensei.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Ino, Choji, Shikimaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Neji, and Tenten.

DISCLAIMER: Look, if I was the creator of Naruto why would I writing in English?. . . Anyway I don't own Naruto or its characters. And why would I be on Fan-fiction? I would probably be at a book signing or something of that importance.

'Thinking.'

"Taking."

_Flashback._

PS. I got a review from _overlordofnobies _about what the other guys are wearing too. So I won't be mean and tell u! (again! Lol)

Neji: faded jeans and a tight grey t-shirt. (Like he's going to care what he looks like!)

Lee: The usual, only he wore BRIGHT orange pajama bottoms over his outfit.

Choji: Jeans and a loose Konaha t-shirt.

Shikimaru: Distressed jeans and a black muscle t.

Kiba and Shino: The usual.

And you know what Naruto looks like.

If you have any more questions feel free to review. I won't get angry or anything like that!

Thanks for the reviews! I love all of my fans! (Not in that way! Lol)

-- 

"Now Naruto, it's your turn," Sakura said.

"Oh, no," he said. 'Crap! There going to ask me why I was staring at Hinata!'

"Truth or dare?"

". . . Dare," he sighed thinking of what Sakura could think about doing to him.

"Strip down to your draws and go strike!"

Everyone but Hinata laughed.

She blushed. . . So did Naruto.

"Okay, but the girls can't watch."

"Why would we come anyway, not trying to be mean or anything but, eww," said Tenten.

The girls started laughing as the boys left the room. Apparently everything worked out in Sakura's favor.

"Oh. My. Gawd. Naruto was checkin' you out, Hinata!" Sakura squealed. 

"I know!" said Tenten just as exasperated.

"You guys, I don't think he likes me in that way." Hinata ended her sentence by looking down. Defeated.

She could feel the moister in her eyes threaten to spill over.

"Umm, if I could get Neji to look like that at me," she sighed, "I would be on cloud nine," said Tenten her eyes clouding over while she day-dreamed or in this case _night-_dreamed_. _

(author's note: sorry couldn't resist.")

"Well, don't want him to fall in love with my body, but me."

"Maybe, he'll ask you out on a date, to get to know the new confident you better. Would that be better?" asked Ino thinking probably since the boys left.

It had been ten minutes already, so where _were_ the boys?

The answer came banging through the door.

Naruto had a shirt on. . .barely.

Akamaru had a tight grip of the back of Naruto's boxers swinging Naruto around like a prize.

The rest of the guys came in gasping for air but, not for running after Naruto, but from laughing.

"Y-y-you should have seen the look on your face!" Kiba gasped trying to talk over his giggle-fit.

"Yeah," Shikimaru smirked.

Choji seemed to be choking on a recently opened bag of barbeque flavored chips.

Shino carried what looked like Naruto's pants. Even though he had so much clothing covering his face there was a hint of a smile.

Kiba went to detach Naruto from Akamaru while Lee wanted to tell the girls about what happened.

Lee gasped trying to stop laughing long enough to tell the story.

"So Naruto was down to his draws and he took off running, right, well Akamaru took off after him and ran over Naruto, so Naruto flew in the air and landed on Akamaru's back. Then Akamaru started to buck Naruto off and Naruto landed on Akamaru's head and Akamaru got a hold of Naruto's boxers and took off here again."

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino started to roll on the floor laughing.

"I thought I was going to pee my pants," Neji said wiping a tear from his eye.

"It's not funny," grumbled Naruto pulling on his pants. "Your dog could have killed me!" he yelled pointing at Kiba.

Before Kiba and Naruto could get into it, Hinata said, "Hey, hey, HEY! Hush!"

Everyone follow Hinata into Neji's room to play Truth or Dare again.

"Okay, Naruto it's our turn."

"'Kay," Naruto said, "Kiba, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

--

Sorry for the wait, I just Made my school's drill team and we have had practice, plus my mom make's me work out every night! I've lost ten lbs! Whoooooo!

Now my readers need to give back please if you review, write down a prank or truth or dare your friends did and it can be featured on HINATA'S SLEEPOVER!!

Please read and review!

I love my fans! J!


End file.
